


Carry Your Heart

by Cath_melon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, John is a Mess, John is sad, M/M, Mary is dead and gone, Post HLV, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock is sorry, They have a lot to talk through, not really consensual kiss, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary dies, John returns to Baker Street, but he is sad and quiet. Sherlock is sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [carry your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303410) by [Idril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril/pseuds/Idril). 



他这几天都很安静，John。安静，沉默，虚弱。他受伤了，就像多年前在实验室里的初遇时那样。但这一次让他受伤的原因不一样，这一次的更糟糕。身体总是可以恢复的，而这次受伤的是他的心。 那颗心安静，沉默，虚弱，带着伤。一个人所能承受之重也就这么多了吧，Sherlock觉得。John能承受的极限就这么多了，再多一点，他就会整个破碎掉。Sherlock很清楚这一点。

我很抱歉，Sherlock想着。

*

现在到超市做采购的人变成他了。他去Tesco，每星期一次，用没用又毫无意义的东西装满购物篮——鸡蛋，牛奶，面包，歉意。他试着去猜John会需要什么，却怎么都猜不中。她都买什么给他呢？无论自己买什么，现在都不重要了吧。John几乎什么也不吃，也不怎么喝水，但他喝很多很多的威士忌。他以前是吃东西的。他以前那么喜欢吃东西。现在呢，他什么也不喜欢了。所有他喜欢的，都消失了。虽然，我还在这里。

他窝在椅子里，一坐就是好几小时。Sherlock坐在John的对面，但角度错开，他看不见John。他再也找不回John了，他看见的只是一具躯体。

对不起，对不起，Sherlock想。

*

大声说出那些话并没有用。Sherlock有过惨痛的教训，就在从葬礼回家的路上。他转向John，言语在舌尖上排列，准备好倾泻出来。那些话(我很抱歉)，还有其他什么的，也许。也许他只要开始说一句话，就会停不下来。无法停止地说出那些他无数次想对John说的，试着告诉John的话。

“你敢说他妈的对不起试试看，Sherlock。”冷漠的眼神，紧抿的嘴唇，紧巴巴的下颌；愤怒。他们之间的距离足以塞下一千句对不起。

“好。”Sherlock不敢说出那些话。他把那些话都留在嘴里，脑子里，心里，再也不敢越池一步。他把手收在口袋里，再也没有伸出来。  
我很抱歉我没有更努力。

*

John已经度过那些“对不起”、“我的错”和“尝试”的阶段。他的心伤了，谁很抱歉谁很开心谁死了谁活着，都不重要了。这比能够靠追逐罪犯轻易治好的心因性跛脚多太多了。这和一个疯狂的罪犯有关——一位妻子。还有一个婴儿。他们都不在了。但Sherlock并没有不在。不，他还活着，而且感到很抱歉，但John现在看起来一点儿都不在乎了。他用一个换来了另一个，而他似乎对这场交换不满意。Sherlock永远都不可能给John他曾有过的生活，他曾经将要有的生活。他无法给他Mary那种陪伴（不能么？），他也当然无法给他一个婴儿（自己真的想要一个么？）。但是John真的拥有过这些么，如果它们全都只是一个谎言？

他应该要更努力地试着去找出Mary到底是谁的。在戒指、婚礼、婴儿出现之前。他本可以以自己原原本本的姿态出现，做自己该做的事情，把John从那些东西里拽出来，那样说不定John就会看着他说棒极了和简直不可思议，然后他就能再次生活在那些赞美之中了。如果她被John像他有过的任何一个女朋友一样对待。但John说了“这次不行”，于是Sherlock什么也没说。对吧，他应该要像对待罪犯一样对待她的。一个骗子加小偷，偷走了Sherlock的所有，也偷走了John的所有。John本来可以不碰见她的，他本来可以快快乐乐的，Sherlock确信。John在没有她的时候也很开心，曾经（当和自己在一起的时候）。

对不起，Sherlock想，我没有更加努力。

*

John的手向上举着，那天，像想要碰他似的。现在Sherlock终于知道什么叫后悔了。他用一只手就能数完那一天那一刻之前自己说过的“对不起”。他跳下去了，然后他马上就感觉到沉重的歉意袭来。直到现在，那句话仿佛伴随着他的灵魂存在了好多年。

对不起对不起对不起。

John说过的话，John的触碰；所有的一切都在那一天改变了。Sherlock从楼上落下，然后他迷失了自己，然后他终于找到了John，最后他发现一切都太迟了。

我很抱歉我没有更努力。他到底在跟谁道歉呢？他也不知道了。

*

几个星期之后，情况还是没有好转，所有事都像见了鬼。直到现在Sherlock终于记起了，为什么自己会讨厌道歉。它们什么也弥补不了。当你要道歉的时候，伤害已经产生了。道歉就只是毫无用处的社交礼节。他无法用这三个字来扭转已经发生的一切。它们对John来说毫无意义，它们本来就是。它们永远都无法改变任何事情。他没有说出这些话，他将它们全咽下去，再不迈出一步。

反正John也不想听见它们。对不起！那些话在他的脑海里尖叫着，在充斥着静默的耳际反复回响。他现在什么也没有了，Sherlock想。什么也没有了，只剩下购物，洗碗，还有道歉。没有案子，没有朋友。他们之间有太多无法说出的东西。他们的对话里现在充斥着危险和陷阱和刃剑。一个不小心蹦出的词语牵出另一个，然后John就会变得生气、难过、醉醺醺，而Sherlock则会为提起这件事而道歉，为自己的道歉而感到抱歉。他会用一辈子来后悔和道歉，而John完全不会注意到也不在乎这一点，而Sherlock将会恨透了他们现在落到的地步。

对不起，John，对不起，对不起。对不起。他需要说出这些话，他再也没法独自守住这些了。有一天，这些话会决堤，会从他的脑子里、嘴里蹦出来，而他不知道这会引来什么，总要比现在这样好吧。任何事都会比现在这样好的。他总会说出来，在他的人生中的某一天，然后这提心吊胆等着最终审判的日子就会结束了，他再也不用把那些苦涩的话都吞回肚子里。但那意味着他要放弃John，他确信。而现在他还没准备好。

我会更加努力，他想。

*

很多年以来，Sherlock都紧紧地攥着John的爱。那给他力量，给他动力。他却把它们全都抛却身后，John给他的所有（他没有意识到它们，直到那句“你可以”，那句话就像灯一样照亮了他的脑海）都被扔掉了，他以为当他回来时它们都还在原地。也许那些东西都被藏起来了，但现在Sherlock找回了John，他再也不会丢下他。

他说，“John，我从来都没有真的死掉。没有人可以死而复生。”

John说，“你可以。”

对不起，那么多个夜里Sherlock都这么想着，我以前不知道。

*

当那一天终于来临，引发最终决堤的，是最最微不足道的一件事。

Sherlock从商店回来，这次John终于说了他想要什么了（笔，Sherlock，你可以带些笔回来么？），这让Sherlock很激动。也许这些等待和悲伤的时期已经过去了，John已经准备好再次提笔了？笔，这是好信号。笔能带来字，理解以及宽恕。

家里没有笔，因为Sherlock之前把它们都拆了，笔芯和墨水都被他扔掉了，为了检验笔管。他把那些墨水都放到一根大的笔芯里，想试着将笔再组装起来，减少家里成堆的被解剖了的笔好让John开心一点，John一直都很反感冰箱里的人体部件的。如果他把墨水都洒出来了那就更像一场解剖了。那会沾上他的手指，黑的，蓝的，红的。那是伤害的颜色，是话语的颜色。Sherlock想象自己沾染着墨水的手指，在John的胸膛上写出话来。将自己的伤痛都掏出来，把它们都写出来，直到世界只剩下John的皮肤和对不起对不起对不起。那么John就不得不听到那些话了。

当Sherlock回到家，把东西都拿出来时，他才发现自己忘记买笔了。那一刻他恨透了自己，他想起来自己是那么的自私，他现在是，一直都是，那么的自私。他愣在原地，思考着怎么才能溜出去而不让John发现，但是John已经充满期待地看着他了，他的眉毛微微抬起，表示询问。

“Sherlock？”他开口了。

“对不起，John。”他猛地蹦出这样一句。这些话从嘴里冒出来的感觉很奇怪；他将它们封缄于唇那么多次，如今它们就像逃出监狱似的冲了出来。他意识到自己在过去的几个月里都没有说过这几个字，一次都没有。现在，对于这样一件小事来说，它们显得沉重又严肃，他马上就后悔了。

John在那么一秒钟里毫无表情。然后他从椅子里站起来，走向门口。

“我忘记买笔了，”Sherlock马上澄清，恐慌地，“我很抱歉，那些笔。”

他看着John握紧又松开拳头，看着他深呼吸的背影，看着他转过身来面向自己。

“对那些笔？”Sherlock现在进退维谷，他知道的，而且他也知道，上帝啊自己不能再这样下去了。他向前一步，走近John。他们现在离得那么近，近得足够打上一拳，或者说句抱歉。

“不。嗯，没错，但不。对于……”他不知道从何说起，在他好不容易鼓足勇气决定放手一搏之后。他能感觉到所有的那些话语。但他到底为什么感到抱歉呢？一个后悔接着另一个后悔，这在他的头脑里可容易多了，彼时彼地他的手指上还沾着墨水。如果他现在将那些话都写出来写在John的身上，John会不会将它们洗掉。他会不会将自己的皮肤撕下一层，找一层新的，没有被Sherlock触碰过的、伤害过的、沾污过的？

John正急促地呼吸着。他的眼睛里没有一丝色彩，表情却是脆弱的。他的感情是那么明显，他知道接下来会发生什么但却丝毫不防备。这一直都是他的缺点，Sherlock想。

John怒了，充满挫折地。“你根本就不知道对吧，你知道什么Sherlock？你压根儿连你为什么应该道歉都不知道。”

这错得太离谱了，这一点都不对，Sherlock再也沉默不下去。

“我很抱歉没有早点看出来她是怎样的人。我很抱歉忽略了初次见面时我对她的直觉。我很抱歉让你和她结婚了。我很抱歉你无法成为一个父亲。”

他停下来吸一口气，John的眼睛里闪着光。他看得出John要准备反驳了，或者终止这场对话，他看得出怒气和言语正准备从那张嘴里冒出来，John攥紧拳头，伸直手臂；但Sherlock没办法停下来。他永远也不知道该在什么时候闭嘴。

“除了这些，我还很抱歉我扔下你那么久还有我把你推向她。我很抱歉你爱过我，之前。我很抱歉我那时候没有。”

Sherlock在说出那一点时顿了顿，他终于说出了一直以来他想要说的话。除了，我很抱歉我爱你，现在；我那么爱你以至于我不知道当我们变成这样时我该怎么办才好。但他不确定自己是否真的对这一点感到抱歉。

“你对于我爱过你感到抱歉？”John说，眼睛因为这难以置信而张大了。不，Sherlock想，但他已经没有机会辩驳什么了。John没有否认，而且这句话让John措手不及。

“你知道的，不是么？”John的怒火又上来了，“你知道我那时候爱你，然后你还在我面前自杀？这就是是你感到抱歉的原因么？”

“不是的，John，我-我跳下去的时候并不知道。如果我知道的话，我向你发誓，John，我…”绝望。尽管他的话都说出来了，但它们全都错了，磕磕绊绊，不知所云。他需要一点时间来清空自己的头脑，需要退开一点好看清楚现在的状况。也许他应该告诉John那已经没关系了，因为现在自己正爱着他？

“噢，所以你是在我哀悼你的这两年里想出来的，然后你决定就这么让我继续觉得你死掉了？你让我重新开始我的生活，你让我放下，该死的。我已经放下了，Sherlock，我不能和你再这样下去了。如果你早那么一个月回来，就一个月，如果你有回来……”John没有继续说下去，试图平复自己的心情。

要说完那个句子是一件很痛苦的事。如果你有回来…那么我就会和从前那样爱着你；我就会为了你离开她。有太多的后悔无法细数。

John后退一步，离开Sherlock。（他什么时候走得那么近了？）他本可以在半个伦敦以外的。Sherlock听到的（看到的、推理出来的）一切都是无言的我爱你，但是它们不再是那样了。我放下了。他想，太迟了，他告诉自己那太迟了，但他仍然任由自己希望着。愚蠢。

“我很抱-”

“不。别，停下。”伸出的手掌，示意Sherlock别过去。他试图阻止Sherlock摧毁自己，再一次。Sherlock感觉到了似曾相识的恐惧，那种站在楼边上，楼那么高他没办法坠下去还活着的恐惧。

“你-不，我做不到。”然后John走出门去。

我很抱歉，Sherlock想，我努力过了。  
*

之后的几个小时里Sherlock都在收拾John的东西。没什么好收的其实，衣服，洗漱用品，一些纪念品（Mary的超声波照片，Sherlock一开始不明白为什么John会留着它，但现在他知道John真的爱过Mary。你能在一段时间里只爱一个人么？Mary是不是将自己推出了John的世界呢？她是不是取代了自己的位置？更多的后悔）。他还留了些空间来放John第一次搬出去时落下的东西。几本书，毛衣，袜子，他们俩的照片和剪报。

他并不是要把John赶出这里。要他把John赶出去还不如让他把自己的心掏出来。他只是想要帮John把事情变得更简单一点。他现在竟变成这样了。任由John踩踏的某种无骨动物。这是他的苦修。购物，做饭，打碎自己的心。John走的时候会把他的所有东西带走，而Sherlock已经帮他把它们整整齐齐地打包、装好在箱子里。他比以往任何时候都更讨厌自己。

当他完成了打包的工作，像供奉祭祀品似的将箱子都排成一列放在离门最近的墙边之后，Sherlock坐回自己的椅子里。他坐在那儿，思考着，也让所有的后悔和伤痛在心里滋长蔓延，他花了一点时间来哀悼自己和John的关系。他取出所有的回忆（好的，坏的，超级好的），给它们分类、做整理，然后他在思维宫殿里把它们都放好，连同他的“我很抱歉”以及“我爱你”，统统都锁起来。John并不想要它们。而Sherlock，在感受了这一切之后，也不确定自己到底想不想要它们。

几个小时之后，他依然坐在椅子里。

我迷失了自我，他想。他不知道如果自己认真去观察的话，会发现什么。

*

John回来的时候天已经黑了。他进屋的时候很安静，像是在极力不要打扰到Sherlock的睡眠，而Sherlock在想John是不是根本就没想到他就坐在那儿。他怎么能认为在这种情况下Sherlock还能安稳地睡着呢？不，这只是自欺欺人而已。John知道他在那儿的。John怎么可能会认为Sherlock睡着了呢。那，他一定是不想让Sherlock知道自己回来了。不幸的是，Sherlock就坐在他的椅子里，面朝着门口。不过，灯没有亮，John也没有看过来，所以Sherlock沉默着，观察着。

John进屋后就往厨房去了。茶。但是厨房里传来太多噪音了，那么多的碰撞声足以让Sherlock推断出来John喝醉了。他最近一直都喝很多酒，但是并没有真的喝醉过。Sherlock明白的，当然啦。谁能抵抗酒精带来的无忧无虑的诱惑呢？但John现在显然是喝醉了。这个想法让Sherlock心里的担忧像涟漪一样泛开来。他没有想过John会喝醉。他应该把John的枪收起来。

但就在他站起来的时候，John发现了他。John从厨房里出来，抓住旁边的东西好保持平衡。

“你。”John开口说，但他似乎不知道接下来该说些什么，于是他就站在那儿，盯着Sherlock。John就那么一直盯着他，Sherlock在扫视了John确保他没事之后就不知道自己的眼神该落在哪里，于是他望向John的眼睛，挑衅地扬起了下巴。他感到很对不起，但是至少在这一点上，他不会道歉。

“John，我想你应该—”明白我为什么离开，明白我为什么没有去推理她，明白我爱你。

“不。不不不，闭嘴。闭嘴！天啊，Sherlock！”John因为自己的声音而摇晃了一下，而Sherlock，和往常一样，没有出声。John走向他，扶着他椅子的一侧来撑住自己，然后他又继续盯着他。Sherlock不确定John究竟在看什么，但突然之间，John以一个醉汉不应有的快速向Sherlock移动，双手紧紧地攥住Sherlock的衬衫，把他拽进一个吻里。有那么一瞬间里，Sherlock被着实吓到了，但随后他将手放到John的胸前，推开了他，用力地。John踉跄后退了几步，Sherlock在他跌倒之前伸手扶住了他。John像是被烧着了（或者是击中了）似的后退，他又向前走了几步，直到撞上了咖啡桌。他坐下，手覆上脸。  
“我以为你……”他开口，却没法说出下面的话。Sherlock依旧僵直地杵在那儿，呼吸急促，搞不明白刚才到底发生了什么。现在他还是能感觉到John的手在他身上时的触觉——粗暴，烦躁，愤怒。一点儿也不是Sherlock希望的那样。如果他们到最后真的能有一个吻，Sherlock不想要它是充满怨恨和怒气的，他对这点很确定。

“你喝醉了，John。去睡觉。”他用他剩下的所有意志力和自制力努力平复着自己正超速运转的大脑和几乎要喷涌而出的愤怒之词。然后他走向自己的房间。他把门锁上，好阻止自己回到John身边，也阻止John让自己溃不成军。躺在床上，Sherlock听着John第一百次地崩溃，听着血液在耳朵里轰鸣的声音。他不能这样下去了。  
对不起，他想。真的真的，对不起。

*

Sherlock一整夜都没有睡着。他听见John躺到沙发上，并最终睡着了。他自己是一点儿也没有睡着，因为如果John要在早晨离开221B的话，Sherlock希望John能至少再看他一眼。于是他用思考来代替睡眠。

他想不明白为什么John要吻他，为什么偏偏是这个时候John要越过他从未越过的那条界限，他也不知道John原本打算要进行到什么程度。他知道自己的大脑在试图无限延长那一瞬间，它要让他从另一个角度去想这件事。John的手并没有那么粗暴，他也没有那么醉。那不是怒气，是激情。而自己，又为什么把渴望了那么久的东西推开呢？

但他还是无法说服自己，他做不到。他知道在他俩的关系里他还是处于劣势，他也知道为什么自己还在暗暗地期待着什么。一个来自愤怒醉酒男人的举动，就让他打回原形，他藏好的所有记忆全都从它们本该在的地方跑出来，叫嚣着让他一遍遍地重温。他从无数个角度去回忆它们，但却还是不能确定John是不是也爱着他。自从他站在人行道上、Mary身旁，鼻子里还塞着染着血的纸巾的那一刻开始，他就再也没办法清楚地从John身上推理出什么来了。他意识到那是因为自己放弃尝试了。他不想推理出不对的事情（真相）。当初的自我防御，如今变成了自我毁灭。当初以为是无知是福，如今才发现现在的自己已经和原本的自己离得太远。他不明白自己为了这个男人所做的一切改变，他讨厌这样。

我很抱歉。

*

几个小时之后，黎明破晓。

他听见John在沙发上转身的声音，还听见他坐起来时的抱怨声，以及毫无疑问地来自他记起昨晚发生的事情时的低声咒骂。Sherlock有那么一秒的犹豫不决。在这一秒里，他要作出决定，今天就是那一天了么？他很确定如果他若无其事假装昨晚的一切都是幻觉般地走出去，John就会明白他的意思，并且永远不再提起昨晚的事。但这真的是他想要的么？继续生活在他制造出来的地狱里，像行走在鸡蛋壳上一般小心翼翼。而这一切只是因为他害怕知道真相。在自己的家里害怕着他最好的朋友，他现在究竟变成什么样了？

然后他做出决定，此时，此地，今天一切都该结束了。他必须，从某种角度来说，把自己从这种局面中救出来。他要找回自己，如果这意味着他将会失去John，那么，这就是他为此要付出的代价。他曾心甘情愿地付过这代价，虽然直到如今他才知道这代价的真正含义。

但是，John也曾再次爱过他，John是这么说的。也许他可以再一次爱上他。

决定了，他从床上站起来，抻了抻衣服，那一瞬间他感到几乎是实体化了的哀悼、歉意和悔恨从他身边流过，最后它们都流走，只剩下他站在那儿。他是Sherlock Holmes，他能够面对接下来的事。

不带任何歉意地，他拉开门。

*

“Sherlock，我很——”John开口，但是Sherlock没让他说完。现在该到他说话了。

“John，我帮你收拾好了行李，但如果你想继续留在贝克街，你就要遵守以下准则。”

John看起来很吃惊又伤心，Sherlock知道他这么做是正确的，而且现在是这么做的最好时机。换做是其他时候，John大概也接受不了。

“第一，不能再酗酒。”Sherlock顿了一下。

他不确定John是不是要回应他，或者毫无抗议地接受自己的条件。但他看见John点头了，坚定地，眼神错开，“我想这大概是个好主意。”

John意识到酗酒是个问题并且要戒酒了，很好。

“第二，你要回到你的工作上去。或者，如果你愿意的话，和我一起办案子。毕竟我们俩是合租这里。”

他撒谎了，但是John不必知道这一点。

“当然了，对不起，我不认为，”John清了清喉咙，“我不认为Sarah会让我回去。”

“你是个高超的医生，而且还有别的医院。或者，你可以和我一起工作，再一次。我承认，我的确很想念我的助手。”Sherlock想要冲John笑一笑好让他知道自己的话是真的，但是又想要保持在这场对话中的强势。不过当John稍稍露出一点笑容、同意地点点头时，Sherlock感觉得到，自己的心都快要跳出来了。最终他还是被自己对眼前这个男人的喜欢和爱打败了，嘴角不情愿地弯弯翘起。他只好飞快地把笑再藏起来。

“第三，你要听我讲我为什么离开，不许打断我。”Sherlock知道这个条件很冒险，但他也清楚这是自他归来以来他俩之间的关键问题。John曾经不问缘由地原谅过他。但那不是真正的原谅，Sherlock需要John明白、理解自己做出那些决定的原因。他一点儿也不感到抱歉，对于他用跳楼这样的办法来救John这件事，无论他付出的代价是什么——John需要知道这一点。他要他知道这一点。

“好。”John答应他，顺从地。Sherlock有那么一刻在好奇为什么John就这么抵触听到这件事。这是他自回来之后第一次想这个问题。也许在这件事上，John受到的伤害比自己要多。他把这个想法存储到脑子里。

“最后，”好了，终于要说出口了，Sherlock想。这算不上一个条件，好吧，从某些情况来说也算。这是他自己的条件。他的心要的条件。他深吸一口气，对上John的目光，促使自己继续，即使他的虚张声势早就消失了让他再一次在面对自己的感情时感到无比渺小。

“我爱上你了，John。如果你要住在这儿……我没办法—”他说不下去了，如鲠在喉，他避开John怀疑的表情好让自己鼓足勇气。这感觉就像是他把自己按到水里去，又像是他在溺水多年后终于扑上水面吸进一口气。

“我不能再忍受这些了。我不能眼睁睁地看着你和别的什么人在一起，我不能再做你的伴郎，这些我都没办法接受。我很后悔，John，对于这件事发展到这个地步，但没有比我没能说出口的话更令我后悔的事了。我回来的那个晚上，我躺在医院里，我站在飞机跑道上。我想说的话一直都在，在我嘴边，在我做的一切事情里。我爱你。我爱上你了，一直都是，从我离开你的时候开始。对不起，我从来都没有告诉你。但是不说出口不代表它不存在或是少一分一毫。如果你要住在这儿，和我一起住在贝克街，我不会期待你的任何回报，我发誓。只是不要再伤我的心了。”

John看起来惊呆了。难道他真的就一点儿都感觉不到Sherlock是怎么想的么？

“Sherlock，我……我不知道，我不能…….”John的大脑似乎没办法找出一个完整的想法来。而Sherlock正努力压下心里的无助、失望、绝望，以及想要安慰John而不是保护自己的想法，他想要收回说过的所有话想把那个表情从John的脸上抹掉。他被此情此景困住了，可是这一次他已经对自己承诺了要选自己。而逃避问题绝不是保护自己的方法。他会把事情说清楚，然后John可以接受（他），或者放弃（那么Sherlock将会分崩离析）。

“我明白的，John。现在我需要你明白。我所做的所有事，从屋顶上那个电话开始的所有事，都是为了你。我试过用各种不同的方法来弥补你，通过行动来为我的所作所为道歉，我想要让你确信你值得拥有你想要的生活。”

“我想要的生活？”John嘲讽地笑了，“我值得的就是这个么？我选了她，不是么？这可是你告诉我的，那天晚上。哼，我没有！我没有，Sherlock！我选的是你！每一次都是。特么的每一次都是！我想要的是你，我们在一起的生活。我们的所有。每一件事都是。而你选择了放弃。是你做的选择，不是我。所以你来告诉我，这就是我应得的么？我值得那样的生活，Sherlock。然后你要把那样的生活拿走，再给我这个。”

Sherlock觉得自己的喉咙紧塞，他的眼泪正排着队往眼睛的跑，他把这些都咽回去。他点了点头。事情和他料想的一模一样。他指了指John那整整齐齐排好在门边的包。

“那，请吧。”他朝John的行李挥了挥手，别过脸去试图镇定下来。他不确定自己是否有勇气看着John真的离开这里。

但是John没有走开。他走过来，面朝Sherlock，抓住他的手臂。

“你这个傻瓜。你没听见我说什么？这就是我想要的生活，Sherlock。和你在一起。这是我值得的生活。不然你觉得我为什么要回221B呢？除了这儿，和你在一起，我还能去哪儿呢？”

“可是你在这儿一直都很不开心。”

“没错，我当然不开心，我还在难过，Sherlock。撇开她做过的事，我的确，曾经，爱过她，天哪。她救了我。你知道的，不是么？”

他当然知道了。

John用自己的手包住Sherlock的手，“可是是你先救的我。这就像是，我又被赐予了第二次机会似的。我曾经让你不要死，你就没有死。然后我没有好好把握机会，我知道的。对不起。我从来没有想过我真的能得到我想要的东西，当我得到了我也不知道拿它怎么办才好。我不知道你的感受，Sherlock，如果我知道我就不会这么对你了。”

Sherlock点点头。他相信John，他从不是一个故意对人残忍的人。

“但是你不爱我，你‘做不到’，这是你说的。”他们靠的很近，但Sherlock感觉得到他们之间仍然有什么。误解，也许。他不确定他们现在的想法是否一致。

John笑了，很小地笑了，听起来像是真的笑，这让Sherlock更加迷茫了，直到John缓慢地，小心翼翼地——仿佛Sherlock是易碎的、受伤了的似的——将手放到Sherlock脸上。用他的拇指抚过Sherlock的颧骨，凝视着Sherlock的眼睛，他轻声道，“不，我做不到。我做不到爱着你的情况下和你住在一起，然而你不回应我的感情。我再也做不到了。你也做不到，我现在明白了。现在，我可以再试一次么？”

Sherlock点头，浑身麻木。所以……John真的……？

这一次，当他们的嘴唇相接，Sherlock不得不用鼻子深吸一口气好让自己保持清醒。他觉得自己所有撕裂的伤口的都愈合了，变得缝合又干净。同样地，他心里所有的混乱和噪音也终于被调到同一频率。很快他就双手圈住John，加深这个吻，把自己揉进这个小个子男人里。如果他能嵌进他，这也许就是他这辈子所有的愿望了。

John停下这个吻，但他没有走开，他的额头和Sherlock的额头相抵。他们凝视着彼此。Sherlock才发现自己驼着背，弯下腰好挨着John。不管他愿不愿意，这辈子他都会为John弯下腰来的，他想。这个想法现在看起来没有几个小时前那么吓人了，再也不了。

“我想要这个，”John耳语，“我曾经走丢了，找不到自我，我对此感到抱歉，但是就像一直以来那样，你找到我，甚至当我躲在自己的脑海里时你都能找回我。我在这儿了，现在，而我想要这个，Sherlock，比任何东西都想要。”（译者：呀这里我觉得有一丢丢双关啊，就是lost有迷失也有迷路的意思，前者意译没错，可是后者和后面的“you found me 你找到我”以及“I’m here我在这儿”相对应呀。无法割舍于是都放上来了。下文同。）

好的，Sherlock想，我也走丢了自己，不知所措，但是我找到了你。就是这样。

 

作者的话：  
伴随Mary Lambert的 Wounded Animal食用效果更佳。  
谢谢阅读！我捣鼓这篇东西捣鼓了好一段时间，但是这篇文总感觉差点什么，但是我也不知道还要写些什么了，所以就发上来啦。欢迎评论呀。

译者吐槽：  
第三季的Sherlock人性化了很多可是也变得脆弱，一直觉得感情不应该是软肋的某瓜被深深虐到了，这篇文里的Sherlock最终还是决定做回自己而不是“圣母”到底，很大程度上治愈了我。毕竟，要先能够爱自己，才能有爱别人的勇气和能力呀。  
-w-

**Author's Note:**

> 未beta，欢迎捉虫。  
> 祝阅读愉快。


End file.
